10 oneshoots para 10 canciones
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Desafío de escribir 10 oneshoots para 10 canciones aleatorias en el tiempo de duración de las mismas


**10 one shoots para 10 canciones**

**Nota de autora:** He visto esta clase de desafíos en varios fandoms, así que decidí hacerlo yo también. Puse en I-tunes, pistas aleatorias y las primeras diez canciones son las que mencionaré a continuación. He escrito un one shoot para cada una, en el mismo tiempo en que duraba cada canción. Lo único que cambié al terminar la música fue la ortografía, el resto es igual. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, hay un link de videos en Youtube con las canciones mencionadas… por si no las escucharon. Algunos de esos videos son hechos por mí (pero no todos son relativos a Sweeney Todd). Espero que también les guste. Recuerden que a todos los links les falta esto al principio ** www . youtube (sin espacios)  
**

**My inmortal (Mi inmortal) - Evanescence **

** watch?v=9KSRDWrBm9A&list=UUeWEB5EmElXG6Z384jEpi3g&index=2&feature=plcp**

El murió. Ella no. Ella se había salvado por completo. Pero él estaba muerto. Ella le cortó el cuello antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Eso había pasado hace años ya. Pero ella no se había olvidado. Fue la situación más horrible que le había tocado vivir. Nellie lo extrañaba a diario.

Pero él jamás se había ido. Al principio creyó que estaba loca pero cada vez era más insistente. A veces lo sentía a su lado en la cama cuando soñaba, otras veces sentía que le hablaba mientras hacías los pasteles. Nellie lloraba desconsoladamente y él seguía allí. El la calmaba cuando ella lloraba, le decía que no le tenía rencor por lo que había hecho. Le decía que si hubiera alguna forma de estar juntos, él lo haría

Nellie había escuchado eso en su mente los últimos años. Un día, ella se dio cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, porque aun no lo había olvidado. Él había muerto pero la acompañaba todo el tiempo.

Y otro día no muy lejano, Toby volvió de la escuela y encontró a su mamá muerta en su habitación. Ella y Sweeney se habían reunido otra vez.

**Blower´s daugther (La hija del azotador)- Damien Rice **

** watch?v=v7FwG5lWlxc&list=UUeWEB5EmElXG6Z384jEpi3g&index=4&feature=plcp**

Ella era delicada como una flor, hermosa como un atardecer. Perfecta. Pero ella era no era feliz. No conocía la verdad. Su padre. Ella no sabía lo que su padre era ahora. A Johana le gustaba imaginarse como sería su verdadero padre. Se imaginaba a un buen hombre. Alto, esbelto quizás bello. Imaginaba que era amable, que la abrazaría todo el tiempo si tuviera la oportunidad. Ella soñaba todas las noches con él, pues no podía quitar sus ojos de esa foto antigua que había encontrado de su padre sosteniéndola en brazos. Ella no dejaría esa historia atrás. Ella amaba a su padre aunque no lo conociera. Ella jamás se lo sacaría de la mente. Pero ella no sabía qué era su padre. Su padre era un asesino y un golpeador. Cada noche alguien caía en su silla y bajo su navaja moría. Y más tarde, se divertía golpeando a su amiga. Eso era muy lejano a lo que su hija pensaba. Johana era la hija del azotador. Solo que no lo sabía.

**Far away (Muy lejos) – Nickelback**

** watch?v=icabBuY_roU&list=UUeWEB5EmElXG6Z384jEpi3g&index=4&feature=plcp**

Esta vez. En este momento. Sweeney sabía que era su oportunidad. Había estado lejos, tanto tiempo. Durante quince años estuvo lejos y solo. Todo le había sido arrebatado. Pero aun quedaba alguien. Alguien que le cuidaba. Lo había estado meditando toda la tarde, pues más temprano, Nellie le había comunicado que se marcharía por siempre. Que se iría. Eso había dejado a Sweeney pensando. ¿Acaso de verdad no volvería a verla? No sabía lo que era pero eso no lo hacía sentir bien. Eso estaba mal. ¿Acaso debía pasar mas tiempo sin verla? No podía permitir eso. Sabía que ella estaba enojada con el, encubrir asesinatos no era del agrado de nadie. Pero tambien estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo por el. Nellie era todo lo que le quedaba. Decidido, salió de la barbería y observó como Nellie ya había dejado las valijas en la calle, una diligencia estaba lista. Nellie estaba de pie, apunto de subir. Sweeney se desesperó, bajó las escaleras corriendo y se plantó en frente de ella:

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confundida

-No puedo dejar que te vayas lejos. No quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más- y asi, sólo la besó. Ella jamás volvería a intentar marcharse.

**Imaginary (Imaginario) – Evanescence**

** watch?v=PDup6lKtVng&list=UUeWEB5EmElXG6Z384jEpi3g&index=7&feature=plcp**

El ambiente siempre había sido tenso. Sweeney no tenía mucha paciencia. Se enfadaba de la nada. Sobre todo cuando recordaba al juez. Y la única persona cerca cuando él enfurecía, era Nellie. Pero ella era una soñadora. Ella tenía su propio mundo en su mente. Un mundo en donde se podía refugiar cuando él se enojaba. Como en este momento. Ella está tendida en su cama. Él esta sobre ella. Nellie lo amaba, eso era cierto. Pero cuando él se metía en su cama y la forzaba a tener relaciones con él, su mente solo se dispersaba a otra parte. Otra parte en donde fuera feliz. Había arena de mar y unas olas espumosas. Caminaba por la playa de la mano con el señor Todd. Él sonreía y era dulce. Era el Sweeney imaginario. Como nunca lo sería en el mundo real. Ella era feliz en su mundo imaginario, lo había creado para escapar. Cuando se cansaba, el Sweeney de verdad, se marchaba de su cuarto, maldiciéndola e insultándola, a veces golpeándola. Pero Nellie no se enteraba, ella estaba embebida en su imaginación tan clara. Sólo al salir el sol al día siguiente, ella sentía el dolor en su cuerpo. Y cuando eso pasaba, solo debía volver a imaginar

**Lithium (Litio) – Evanescence**

** watch?v=kn4CSRp5fbU&list=UUeWEB5EmElXG6Z384jEpi3g&index=3&feature=plcp**

Nellie estaba encerrada en el baño. Se veía fijamente al espejo. Veía lo mal que lucía. Una mancha morada bajo su ojo izquierdo, cicatrices antiguas en su cuello, sangre chorreando de su labio. Él había estado bebiendo otra vez. Se enfurecía cuando eso pasaba. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y en eso, sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño frasco de píldoras. "Litio" decía la inscripción. Nellie volvió a mirarse fijamente y se habló a si misma

-¿Acaso eso me sanara?

Silencio

acaso eso hara que el me ame, que el ya no me obligue a dormir sola

Silencio.

-¿Acaso eso me quitará de la oscuridad? ¿Me liberara?

Silencio.

-Sé que no puedo dejarlo ir.

Nellie tomó el frasco entre sus manos y lo miró como si le estuviera hablando a un amigo:

-¿Qué hará por mi? ¿Acaso sólo estoy enamorada de mi pena? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

El frasco no le respondió. Jamás lo hacía.

Nellie se metió dos píldoras y las tragó con fuerza.

Unos pasos del barbero se oían a través de la puerta.

Ella jamás dejaría de amarlo.

**In the mourning (En la mañana) – Paramore**

** watch?v=OwvMXGVBao8**

Sweeney no pudo evitar que ella lo hiciera. Nellie no pudo cargar con la culpa de encubrir asesinatos. Fue en la mañana. Una mañana gris que Sweeney la encontró en el suelo de la panadería, muerta. Sweeney la había sostenido entres sus brazos y se dio cuenta de lo importante que ella era. Y todo el tiempo que había perdido. Ahora ella nunca volvería. Incluso el lloró por ella, aunque Toby no creyó una sola lágrima. Ahora cada sábado, el día en que ella murió, Sweeney se levanta de la cama en la mañana y se viste de negro. Baja a la calle y compra flores. Va al cementerio y recuerda como la dejó morir. Incluso cuando ella podría haber estado a su lado.

**When it rains (Cuando llueve) - Paramore**

**watch?v=rA2ZmdnJiDY**

El odiaba los días de lluvia.

-¿Tanto le molesta la lluvia, Sr Todd? Vamos, salga es divertido- decía Nellie bailando bajo la lluvia, él la miraba fríamente

-No me gusta la lluvia- y volvía a meterse en su barbería.

Nellie siempre se había preguntado porque al Sr Todd no le gustaba la lluvia. No podía ser tan complicado. En Londres llovía todo el teimpo. Nellie aprovecho aquella tormenta y subió a ver si el Sr Todd necesitaba algo. Lo encontró mirando la ventana con melancolía. Nellie lo observo con tristeza y después de un largo tiempo de silencio le pregunto:

-¿Porque te molesta la lluvia, cariño?

Él no contestó. Nellie se acercó a él y apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro del barbero, abrazándole la cintura.

-¿Acaso te recuerda a ella?- preguntó Nellie, esperando que él no se apartara. Todo lo contrario, Sweeney le sujetó la mano con fuerza.

-No a Lucy. Johana. Ella nació un día de lluvia. Fue la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Cada vez que llueve la recuerdo.

Nellie no supo como responder, conocía a Sweeney demasiado bien como para saber que no diría más. Sólo se preocupo por esa mano que sujetaba con tanta fuera la suya.

**Someone like you (Alguien como tú) – Adele**

**watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0**

Benjamín estaba en su luna de miel. Lucy había salido en la tarde a dar un paseo y Benjamín se quedó en el hotel, revisando la correspondencia llena de felicitaciones de su familia. Y en eso, encontró la carta de alguien con quien no hablaba hace años. La abrió y la leyó:

Querido Benjamín

He oído que te has casado. Al fin cumpliste tu sueño de ser barbero y uno muy bueno por las referencias que he tenido. Seguro que ella te ha dado todo lo que no te di. No quiero que me malinterpretes. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti. Vi la noticia de que te casabas en el diario. Te veías tan feliz. Tu rostro ha cambiado. Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Eres el unico verdadero amigo que alguna vez he tenido. Solo fue la vida que nos separó. Solo quería recordarte que fuiste muy importante para mí. Pero no te preocupes. Sé que encontraré alguien como tú. Lo unico que te pido es que no me olvides, pues yo no te olvidare. Recuerda esa frase que decías, el amor dura a veces y otras veces duele.

Te deseo lo mejor

Eleonor Lovett

Benjamín sonrío y guardó la carta en su bolsillo. Claro que no la había olvidado.

**Because of you (Gracias a ti) – Kelly Clarkson**

**watch?v=2dvBxZ4Hr4k&list=UUeWEB5EmElXG6Z384jEpi3g&index=1&feature=plcp**

Habían pasado quince años desde que Sweeney había muerto. Nellie se encontraba en un barco. El mar le traía hermosos recuerdos. Pero tambien los más horribles. Se encontraba en la cubierta pues acaba de rechazar a un caballero en el salón comedor. Lo de Sweeney aun no había sido superado. Ella sabía que él estaba muerto. Pero aun tenía miedo. Gracias a él, ella era diferente. Gracias a él, ya no se arriesgaba más por amor, pues ya no lo sentía. Había aprendido a no llorar, pues eso mejoraba todo. Había aprendido a fingir su risa, solo para que no la molesten. Ella lo había visto morir, ella lo había visto llorar. A veces ella lloraba en medio de la noche, recordando el infierno que el Sr Todd le había hecho pasar. No importaba como hiciera, no podía olvidarse. Solo por él, su vida estaba vacía, no sabía como hacer para que los demás entraran en su corazón. Todo eso era gracias a él.

**Decode (Decodificar) – Paramore**

**watch?v=RvnkAtWcKYg**

Era la primera vez que ella lo enfrentaba.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?- gritaba desenfrenada en el sótano, cerca del horno. Sweeney la veía confundido. A ella nunca le había molestado matar a nadie hasta ese día. Sólo era un desconocido, un don nadie. ¿Cómo podía molestarle?

-Es lo de siempre, Sra Lovett. No entiendo que le molesta tano

Ella temblaba, había querido decir todo eso hace tanto tiempo. Sentía su sangre hervir de la rabia -Esto esta mal, Sr Todd. Sé que dije que lo ayudaría, pero esto está mal. ¿Acaso lo hace sentir más hombre matar gente? Acaso se divierte nublándome la mente todo el tiempo con sus miradas penetrantes.

El Sr Todd la miro fijamente, y noto lo hermosa que era cuando se enojaba. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y todo su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente. Sweeney comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras Nellie le seguía gritando.

-¿Acaso no ve que nos hemos pasado del límite? Sr Todd, ¿Qué esta haciendo?- solo allí, ella se dio cuenta de qué el estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Su mente se volvió a nublar otra vez, como había dicho hace un momento.

-Sra Lovett. Es la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez he visto. - y solo la besó con furia y pasión. Sus cuerpos se fusionaron hermosamente. Ella no quería, pero sus labios la convencieron totalmente. Así era como siempre él la convencía de seguir en ese juego demoniaco.

**Nota de autora 2: Espero que les haya gustado…. Ya veré si sigo mis otras historias de Piratas del Caribe y Alice in Wonderland**

**Nos vemos**

**Shenelopefan**


End file.
